fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakko
Class Info Tier 0 - Annoyance In this class are mainly children that are daring and annoying; they're willing to get up into the face of an enemy, distract them, whatever the case may be. In Yakko's case, he and his younger brother, Wakko, were always getting into trouble, and thus, quick getaways were necessary, and annoying the guards was always irresistable! Tier 1 - Joybuzzer They have high speed, resistance, and skill. Low defense. Below average strength. High in luck. Their abilities are limited too destraction; being hard to hit, but having a personality tuned to comedy, sassy remarks, or annoying ponders, they can be a target that all the bad guys want to destroy, but can't due to the speed and skill the Joy Buzzer's have. Yakko upgraded to this class when he was eight years old; all of his antics around the castle gave him enough experience to upgrade to this point. Tier 2 - Acrobat More tricks and stunts to pull than the Joy Buzzer, they can also create small illusions from confetti, to an explosive anvils (that causes more harm to your appearance than your physical health). They also have the ability to increase their speed momentarily, but this is only good for evasion tactics, or to really annoy someone. Tier 3 - Wink This class now becomes extremly useful. The annoying pests have reached a stage of maturity, where all their crazy antics have paid off. Fast like assassins, strength of a swordmaster, high skill, and the ability to use any weapon or magic that they choose (but that is the only weapon they will ever be able to use, so choose wisely!). They can still pull the tricks and antics of an Acrobat, but now they can also attack! ﻿ Appearance His black hair is a bit long for a boy, as it has been awhile since he had a hair cut. From behind the tips of his bangs, his blue eyes shine almost as bright as his trade mark smile. His attire consists of black pants and a brown vest, both old and worn, but capable of at least covering him. His brown sandels are also worn, almost to the point of being useless, but Yakko doesn't mind going around barefoot. ﻿ Personality Jokingly, he is serious. In otherwords, seriously, he is joking. See the contradiction? Well, with Yakko, it's often hard to tell when he's being sarcastic and when he's being serious. He loves to have fun and mess with people, but he can also be thoughtful and patient. He likes to be a leader, at least with his siblings, simply because he thinks that, as the oldest, it's his job. He often gets into arguements with Dot because of this, but he's ultimately left as the leader. ﻿ History For his first five years on earth, he was an only child; and it was a good thing, too, because he was a handfull! His mother adored him, especially since he was her first, and he enjoyed making her laugh and being a pest for the guards. He attempted on many occasions to please his father by drawing him pictures, doing chores, and other such things, but his stern dad would not even smile at him. His father was the king, and thus was always to busy for Yakko, and sometimes even his own wife, but Yakko always tried to pull a joke or two in his fathers' prescence to get the man to laugh. His mother died when he was ten, and soon thereafter, his father exiled the children, claiming that they were the cause of the plague and the famine that were currently enwrapping the land. Yakko kept an optimistic out-look on things and encouraged his siblings to do the same. They've had to pick-pocket and steal most of the time to make a living, but they also do shows with their tricks to earn an honest coin or two. ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belings to: amanda2324﻿ - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay